Obake
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Konon katanya jika kita masuk ke rumah hantu secara berpasangan, salah satu pasanganmu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah kamu bayangkan. Maaf, summarynya aspal, tapi semoga isinya gak abal. Please reviewnya...


**OBAKE**

**Konon katanya jika kita masuk ke rumah hantu secara berpasangan, salah satu pasanganmu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah kamu bayangkan. Maaf, summarynya aspal, tapi semoga isinya gak abal.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece beserta propertinya bukan milik saya **

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: LuffyNami**

**Genre: Horor, Humor**

**AU**

Pada suatu hari dikisahkan di hari Minggu yang cerah di musim yang tidak jelas di tahun kuda kepang, tersebutlah enam sekawan yang sedang menghabiskan libur bersama di pusat kota, tepatnya di New World Expo Center.

"Kenapa sih kita harus main ke pusat kota? Kenapa ga ke pantai, ke gunung atau ke sawah?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki tanggung yang gak tinggi, gak pendek, gak jelek tapi juga gak cakep kepada seorang cewek cantik, tinggi, singset yang mirip model iklan obat pembersih porselen.

"Di pantai lagi ada Tsunami. Kamu mau mati kelelep ha? Lagian situ kan ga bisa berenang. Kalau gunung kan lagi ada bencana, kemarin baru meletus, orang-orang pada ngungsi. Kalau ke sawah, sawahnya lagi ada aliennya", jawab cewek berambut orange itu ngasal. Padahal tu berita udah basi banget, di negara lain lagi kejadiannya.

"O…." jawab laki-laki berambut hitam yang tadi nanya sekarang ngangguk-angguk tanda udah paham (He?).

"Hei, Luffy. Kita mau ngapain ya di sini?"tanya cowok berambut keriting gantung, Usoop sambil ngupil.

"Aku gak tau Usoop. Tanya Nami aja deh", jawab Luffy sambil ikut-ikutan ngupil. Ternyata ngupil di depan umum itu menular. Waspadalah!

"Daripada bingung, lebih baik kita masuk saja", kata seorang perempuan bermabut hitam lebat kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Benar juga Robin. Lagipula kenapa kita dari tadi berdiri di depan gedung seperti ini?" kata Franky, laki-laki bertubuh besar berambut biru.

Luffy cs pun masuk ke dalam aula New World Expo Center. Aula di New World Expo Center yang besar kini terisi oleh stand-stand makanan dan aksesoris, seperti stand mie ramen, stand gado-gado, stand sushi, stand spaghetti, stand Soto Babat, stand action figure, stand tato, sampai stand obake.

"Mina, bagaimana kalau kita coba stand yang itu," tunjuk Franky pada stand Obake.

"Boleh juga," kata Robin sambil menatap stand Obake yang penuh dengan antrian.

"Owa…Aku tidak mau," teriak Usoop dan Chooper bersamaan sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Yosha. Aku mau," kata Luffy penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana denganmu Nami?" tanya Robin sambil memperhatikan Nami yang sedang menutup kedua telinganya. Dari dalam stand obake memang terdengar teriakan sampai jeritan minta tolong.

'Kya…!'

'Menakutkan!"

'Selamatkan aku!'

'Aku masih mau hidup!'

"Waa….Aku tidak mau masuk!" jerit Usoop sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia pun komat-kamit membaca ayat Kursi.

"Usoop, ajari aku membaca ayat kursi. Pinjamkan aku baju koko, sarung, peci dan tasbihmu. Aku mohon!" pinta Chooper sambil memeluk pergelangan kaki Usoop yang bergetar.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin bersenang-senang sedikit?" tanya Luffy yang agak kecewa melihat reaksi sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Fufufu…" Robin tersenyum saja melihat situasi ini.

"Ayolah. Kita masuknya berpasangan kok," kata Franky yang bermaksud menghibur.

"Baka! Walaupun berpasangan, aku juga masih takut," teriak Nami sambil melemparkan tong sampah ke muka Franky.

"Bagaimana kalau kita undi saja siapa saja dari kami bertiga yang akan menemani kalian", usul Robin kepada Nami, Usoop dan Chooper.

"Baiklah," kata Nami pasrah.

'Kalau tidak demi kak Robin, aku tidak akan mau. Tapi kenapa kak Robin bisa suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini?' batin Nami sambil dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan.

"Baiklah. Aku kan laki-laki paling berani selautan! Hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatku takut!" teriak Usoop lantang sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke udara.

"Usoop Suge!" tatap Chooper penuh kagum. Usoop yang menyadarinya langsung besar kepala dan tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha…" Usoop pun berkacak pinggang dengan sombongnya.

"Tapi Usoop…" kata-kata Chooper menggantung.

"Apa Chooper?" tanya Usoop sambil terus berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bilang kau adalah laki-laki paling berani selautan. Memangnya kita sedang di lautan?" tanya Chooper polos. Usoop yang kena serangan mendadak ini pun jadi mati kutu.

"Ah…Maksduku laki-laki paling berani sedaratan. Hahahah!" jawab Usopp ngeles.

"Benar juga," Chooper dengan lugunya mengira Usoop salah memilih kata-kata padahal sebenarnya Usoop cuma asal bicara saja.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan menjadi laki-laki sejati. Aku juga mau ikut masuk ke stand obake!" jawab Chooper mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian bertiga ambillah salah satu dari kertas ini," Franky membawakan undian kertas yang sudah dipegangnya. Nami, Usoop dan Chooper pun masing-masing mengambil satu kertas undian dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aku dengan Robin," kata Chooper sambil menatap Robin. Robin pun tersenyum kepada Chooper membuat hati Chooper menjadi tenang.

"Aku berpasangan denganmu Franky," ujar Usoop.

"OK. Tenang saja Usoop aniki. Kau bisa mengandalkanku yang SUUUPER ini!" Franky mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Usoop.

"Ah, aku berpasangan dengan Luffy," kata Nami pelan dengan wajah agak tersipu sambil menunjukkan kertas undiannya.

"Yosha. Tenang saja Nami, aku akan menjagamu," kata Luffy sambil menepuk pundak Nami kiri dengan mantap. Nami agak kaget dengan tepukan Luffy di pundaknya, apalagi wajah Luffy menjadi agak dekat dengan wajahnya.

'Kau akan menjagaku?' tiba-tiba saja perkataan Luffy yang biasa saja menjadi sangat istimewa di telinga Nami.

"Ah, iya Luffy. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Nami pada Luffy. Luffy pun tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya masih memegang pundak kiri Nami.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita membeli tiketnya dan mengantri. Lihat antriannya sudah panjang begitu," tunjuk Franky memperlihatkan antrian stand Obake yang didominasi oleh pasangan kekasih baik itu yang straight, yaoi maupun yuri. Antriannya panjang sekali melebihi antrian sembako, antrian minyak goreng murah, antrian obral sepatu Crocks atau antrian midnight sale sekalipun.

Setelah 3 hari 3 malam mengantri, akhirnya Luffy cs pun mendapatkan giliran. Robin dan Chooper masuk duluan. Baru 30 detik mereka masuk, sudah terdengar jeritan yang secara keseluruhan didominasi teriakan Chooper.

'Kyaaa….Kuntilanak!'

'Zombie!'

'Suster Ngesot!'

'Woa…Ada angkrek. Brook!'

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti stand Obake. Saking sunyinya, tidak ada suara lain selain suara semilir angin AC. Tiba-tiba…

'KYAAAA…..! Suster Keramas? KYAAA…ini hantu paling menakutkan yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku. Robin…..Tasukete!'

Seluruh peserta yang mengantri masuk Obake langsung bergidik ketakutan, ikut menjerit, menangis, ngompol di kamar mandi (?) bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Nami yang ikut terkejut, secara spontan memegang pergelangan tangan Luffy dan mendekap Luffy kuat-kuat.

'Kyaaa…!' teriak Nami dalam dekapan Luffy. Luffy jadi agak terdorong oleh badan Nami, membuat tubuh mereka berdua semakin merapat. Luffy pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Nami dan berusaha menenangkannya.

'Kenapa aku merasa lebih tenang ya?' batin Nami yang masih tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ia berada dalam dekapan Luffy.

'Kepalaku?' Nami merasakan wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada Luffy dan kedua tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Luffy. Luffy sendiri sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang pundak Nami yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Dagu Luffy mau tak mau berada di atas kepala Nami, membuat Nami merasa ada sedikit tekanan lembut di kepalanya. Menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan posisinya yang tengah memeluk sahabat laki-lakinya ini, Nami segera melepaskan pelukannya dari dekapan hangat Luffy.

"Gomen Luffy," ujar Nami tanpa menatap wajah Luffy. Nami merasa wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tidak ingin Luffy tahu akan hal itu. Kalau Luffy menanyakannya, ia pasti kelimpungan menjawabnya, sebab ia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Nami sendiri belum tahu pasti perasaan aneh apa yang tiba-tiba ia arasakan saat berdekatan dengan Luffy.

"Tidak apa-apa Nami. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menjagamu," kata Luffy kepada Nami.

'DEG…!' tiba-tiba jantung Nami berdebar-debar entah karena ketakutan atau karena belum bayar uang kosan tiga bulan (He?).

Tanpa Nami ketahui, ekspresi Luffy juga agak aneh. Luffy hanya menatap punggung Nami dan terbengong sesaat. Otaknya seperti berhenti bergerak, waktu seperti berhenti berputar, udara di sekitarnya terasa mampat dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya.

'Aku kan tidak makan kupu-kupu tadi. Tapi kenapa perutku seperti ada kupu-kupunya. Aku jadi merasa agak mulas, tapi agak senang. Tapi…Ah, aku tidak tahulah," pikir Luffy polos.

"34421" terlihat layar besar di depan antrian Obake memunculkan angka 34421.

"Itu kita Usoop!" seru Franky kepada Usoop yang hampir pingsan ketakutan.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kalau kita masuk setelah Nami dan Luffy saja," usul Usoop dengan persendian kakinya yang bergetar.

"Kita sudah menunggu lama. Kau kan sudah aku temani. Ayolah," Franky menyeret paksa Usoop yang tengah berpegangan pada meja penjaga stand. Meja penjaga stand pun ikut terseret masuk ke dalam Obake, membuat penjaga stand ikut menjerit-jerit.

'Tasukete! Aku masih muda. Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku juga belum mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi author. Hua…Siapapun selamatkan aku!" teriak penjaga stand penuh pilu.

Akhirnya Franky masuk ke dalam Obake dengan menyeret paksa Usoop yang mengompol hebat dan masih memegang meja stand dengan kuat sedangkan penjaga stand ikut terseret ke dalam Obake sebab badannya ternyata menempel erat dengan mejanya.

"Hueheheheh…" dari kejauhan terlihatlah sesosok perempuan bertubuh semampai alias semester gak nyampai, menertawakan penjaga stand yang ikut terseret masuk ke dalam Obake. Ia tengah memegang lem Foxy.

"Huahahah…Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada pesaing lain yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi author. Huahahah…!" perempuan itupun tertawa penuh kemenangan seperti Mak Lampir. Tiba-tiba sebuah papan reklame sebesar 5mx10m seberat 100 ton jatuh di sampingnya, membuat penyakit jantung perempuan licik itu kumat. Akhir kata, ia pun tewas seketika.

Nami menatap bayangan Franky, Usoop dan penjaga stand yang semakin lama semakin tertelan ke dalam stand Obake.

'Pertunjukan akan dimulai. Aku harus menguatkan diri,' batin Nami dengan mantap.

'Kyaaaa…..!' terdengar jeritan Usoop yang memekakkan telinga baik itu manusia normal, abnormal bahkan makhluk gaib sekalipun.

Pergelangan kaki Nami bergetar lagi, ia hampir saja jatuh karena tidak kuat menopang dirinya sendiri. Tapi untung Lufyy menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Nami, berhati-hatilah. Kalau kau tidak kuat berdiri, kau tinggal bilang saja. Aku akan membantumu berdiri," saran Luffy sambil memperhatikan tubuh Nami yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luffy!" sergah Nami yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan Luffy.

'Terimakasih Luffy,' kata hati kecil Nami.

Luffy tidak ambil pusing. Ia segera melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pundak Nami, menahan Nami agar lebih kuat berdiri. Nami berusaha lagi melepaskan pegangan Luffy, tapi Luffy bersikeras agar pegangannya tidak terlepas. Nami pun akhirnya pasrah saja sebab tenaganya memang tidak akan kuat melawan tenaga Luffy. Selain itu, ia memang butuh dipapah seperti itu, jika tidak, ia tidak yakin bisa berdiri dengan benar. Lagipula, entah kenapa ada sebagian besar dari dirinya yang menginginkan hal ini.

'BAKEMONO….!' Tiba-tiba teriakan Usopp terdengar lagi. Nami semakin ketakutan, pelukan Luffy semakin erat. Dan bla…bla…bla…Adegan romantis Luffy dan Nami terulang lagi.

Robin yang baru keluar dari Obake menggendong Chooper yang tengah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa (?). Oh ternyata Chooper lagi gosok gigi, soalnya dia tadi gak sengaja nelen sarang laba-laba di dalam Obake. Gara-gara teriak kekencengan, mulut Chooper kebuka lebar dan saat lari ketakutan, ia gak sengaja nelen sarang laba-laba di depannya. Tapi Chooper emang gak kuat berdiri kok, apalagi jalan. Jadinya dia gosok gigi sambil digendong Robin. Mereka berdua jadi mirip ibu sama anak.

Robin yang baru keluar langsung menuju tempat antrian untuk menemui Luffy dan Nami yang masih mengantri. Ia bermaksud menenangkan Nami yang pasti sedang ketakutan. Tapi setelah melihat Luffy yang tengah menenangkan Nami dengan memeluknya, Robin mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil penuh makna.

'Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya untuk anak-anak seumuran mereka', begitu pikir Robin sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Luffy dan Nami.

"Chooper, bagaimana kalau kita ke stand kembang kapas saja. Kau mau?" tawar Robin pada Chooper.

"Hontou?" teriak Chooper kegirangan sambil terus menggosok giginya.

Robin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kepada Chooper. Chooper langsung turun dari gendongan Robin dan mengambil air mineral di tasnya untuk membersihkan busa di mulutnya.

"Ayo Robin," Chooper memegang tangan Robin dan mengajaknya ke arah stand kembang kapas. Robin pun mengikuti Chooper setelah melirik sebentar ke arah Luffy dan Nami yang masih berpelukan. Lagi-lagi Robin tersenyum geli.

Beberapa saat kemudian Usopp, Franky dan sang penjaga stand keluar dari Obake. Keadaan Usopp cukup mengenaskan. Tubuhnya membiru dan ia terus-menerus menggumamkan: "Obake tempat yang mengerikan….. Obake tempat yang mengerikan…..Obake tempat yang mengerikan….."

Sang penjaga stand dengan tubuhnya yang masih menempel pada meja terus komat-kamit bilang: "Aku mau jadi author…. Aku mau jadi author…. Aku mau jadi author…."

Franky hanya menghela napas melihat dua orang payah yang harus dijaganya sejak masuk ke dalam Obake. Ia merasa staminanya turun dan membutuhkan suntikan semangat baru. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan minuman kesayangannya, Cola. Tapi jika ingat ia juga harus mengurus dua beban di tangan kanan dan kirinya, Franky semakin merasa kelelahan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa Usopp dan penjaga stand bersamanya. Tidak mungkin ia menelantarkan mereka berdua di JEC dengan keadaan sekarat seperti itu. Franky pun terpaksa menyeret kedua cecunguk ini ke stand minuman bersoda yang jaraknya 500 meter dari stand Obake.

"34422," layar besar di depan antrian Obake memunculkan angka antrian selanjutnya, angka 34422.

Nami tersentak melihat nomor antriannya dengan Luffy muncul. Luffy menatap Nami dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Nami, kalau kau tidak kuat, tidak usah masuk saja," kata Luffy yang masih memeluk Nami. Nami pun menatap Luffy.

'Luffy perhatian juga,' pikir Nami.

"Biar aku yang masuk. Kau di luar saja menunggu," ujar Luffy melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil nyengir lebar.

'DUAK!'

"Ayo kita masuk. Kita juga sudah terlanjur membeli tiketnya," Nami langsung melepaskan pelukan Luffy dengan hati dongkol dan berusaha masuk ke dalam Obake sendirian. Tapi Nami kelihatan seperti terhuyung-huyung. Luffy langsung memegang tangan Nami dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam Obake.

Saat masuk Obake, suasana horror mulai terasa. Ruangan begitu gelap, hanya ada beberapa cercah cahaya yang menerangi Obake membuat suasana terkesan remang-remang. Asap-asap dari dupa mulai tercium seolah menyapa para pengunjung sejak awal mereka masuk.

"Hihihi…" Terdengar suara tawa yang entah dari mana sumbernya, mungkin dari soundsistem, tapi berhasil membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Nami berusaha memegang tangan Luffy agar ia bisa berjalan dengan mudah, sebab sangat sulit sekali melihat dengan cahaya yang amat minim itu. Luffy yang mengira Nami ketakutan malah menggenggam tangan Nami dengan seluruh jari-jarinya. Nami agak kaget, tapi mungkin ia memang membutuhkan genggaman Luffy.

Ruang pertama, Luffy dan Nami disambut oleh patung setan dengan dupa di kiri dan kanan patung. Tiba-tiba mata patung itu berubah menjadi merah dan mengeluarkan tawa nyaring, "Huahahaha…"

Nami melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan langsung memeluk pergelangan tangan kanan Luffy. Ia menundukkan wajahnya di pundak Luffy.

"Hahahaha…" Luffy malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk patung tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ne, Nami. Lihatlah patung itu. Dia gak pakai baju dan perutnya buncit. Hahahah…!" Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat patung di depannya. Nami yang tadi ketakutan setengah mati langsung menjitak kepala Luffy. Luffy pun langsung diam dan meneruskan perjalanan dengan Nami yang masih bergelendotan di pergelangan tangannya.

Di ruang kedua, mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kuntilanak yang tiba-tiba turun dari atas.

"Kyaaaa….!" Nami merapatkan tubuhnya ke badan Luffy sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, Nami lihat. Ini hanya pakai tali," kata Luffy sambil memegang boneka Kuntilanak. Nami membuka matanya, tapi ia langsung terbelalak kaget melihat Kuntilanak yang ada di depan wajahnya. Rupanya Luffy menarik boneka Kuntilanak sampai talinya putus dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Nami agar Nami tahu bahwa itu hanyalah boneka. Tapi perbuatan bejat Luffy membuat Nami semakin ketakutan. Lagi-lagi Nami menghajar Luffy sebagai balasannya.

"Aduh…Aduhh. Iya, Nami. Ampun!" teriak Luffy sambil memegang kepalanya yang kini sudah babak belur.

Perjalanan mereka lanjutkan menuju ruang 3. Nami benar-benar terkejut saat mereka tiba di depan pintu ruang 3, sebab ada zombie yang tengah berbaring di depan mereka. Mau tidak mau mereka harus melewati zombie tersebut, sebab tidak ada jalan kembali. Pintu masuk langsung tertutup otomatis dan tidak bisa dibuka kalau belum ada yang keluar.

Nami bergidik ngeri sambil terus berpegangan pada pergelangan tangan Luffy. Luffy hanya menatap zombie itu dengan mata aku-ingin-membawanya-pulang.

'AHO!' pikir Nami yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Luffy.

Luffy tiba-tiba saja mengambil tongkat yang berserakan di sebelahnya dan menusuk-nusuk zombie yang terbaring di hadapannya. Zombie itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Luffy, sepertinya zombie itu hanya boneka," ujar Nami dengan nada lega. Luffy menatap Nami dengan pandangan kecewa.

'Dasar anak kecil,' pikir Nami geli.

Mereka pun melompati zombie itu dan mulai bergerak lagi menuju ruang 3. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka melewati zombie, tiba-tiba….

"Kurang ajar! Kau mengganggu tidur siangku!" zombie yang tergeletak tadi tiba-tiba bangun dan berusaha menyerang Luffy dan Nami. Rupanya zombie ini ketiduran sehabis seharian kelelahan menakut-nakuti pengunjung.

"Kyaaaaa….!" Nami berteriak histeris sambil menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Yahuuu…Zombie itu hidup. Yosha, akan kubawa pulang sekarang juga!" teriak Luffy penuh semangat berusaha menarik zombie tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak zombie penuh pilu. Luffy masih saja menarik leher zombie itu dengan paksa agar bisa dibawa keluar.

"Kekkk…To-to-tolong! Kekkk…!" teriak zombie di tengah cekikan Luffy.

'BLETAK!' Nami memukul Luffy lagi karena tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya.

"Tinggalkan dia bodoh! Dia itu tengah bekerja mencari nafkah. Jangan asal membawa hantu di sini sebagai souvenirmu!" protes Nami kesal. Nami sekarang bukannya takut dengan zombie itu, malah kasihan kepadanya.

Luffy hanya bisa manyun dan melepaskan cekikannya dari sang zombie. Sang zombie pun langsung tepar di lantai karena kehabisan napas. Palang Merah sebenarnya ingin masuk menolong zombie, tapi sepertinya para personil Palang Merah harus ikut mengantri masuk Obake. Kelihatannya penderitaan sang zombie akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Saudara-saudara, mari kita panjatkan doa sesaat agar nyawa sang zombie bisa segera tertolong. Amien! OK, lanjut ke cerita.

Luffy dan Nami akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tiba di ruamng 3. Sesampainya di ruang 3, Luffy dan Nami disambut dengan bau menyan yang dipasang si pojok ruangan. Terlihat ada toples berisi bunga dan berbagai macam sesaji yang mengitari menyan yang sedang dibakar.

"Kres…Kress…" terdengar suara gesekan lantai di ruang 3. Nami semakin merapatkan badannya, meminta suaka dari Luffy. Luffy pun celingak-celinguk penasaran mencari sumber suara. Tiba-tiba Nami merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin memegang pergelangan kakinya. Saat Nami menengok ke bawah…

"Kyaaaa….Suster Ngesot!" Nami langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Luffy, secara tidak sengaja memeluk erat leher Luffy dan mengecup lehernya. Luffy juga secara tidak sengaja mencium rambut Nami. Sesaat kemudian Luffy dan Nami merasa mereka tidak lagi berada di ruang Obake yang gelap, tapi berada di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Ruangan tidak lagi gelap, tapi bercahaya dengan terangnya. Aroma dupa berganti menjadi aroma buah jeruk. Waktu berputar lebih lambat. Hantu-hantu penghuni Obake menghilang. Orang-orang yang mengantri masuk Obake sudah tidak ada lagi. Para pengunjung JEC juga menghilang. Suasana kota menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak ada lagi penghuni New World, tidak ada lagi penghuni di jagad raya ini kecuali hanya mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Luffy dan Nami merasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua makhluk yang masih tersisa. Dunia ini hanyalah padang rumput yang luas seluas mata memandang.

Beberapa saat Luffy dan Nami berpelukan seperti itu, membeku tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai suster ngesot yang merasa dikacangan menarik rok Nami meminta perhatian. Nami pun merasakan gangguan itu.

"Woa…Suster Ngesot!" Nami melihat Suster Ngesot di bawahnya. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Luffy. Luffy langsung menarik tangan Nami dari ruang 3 menuju ruang 4. Tapi entah kenapa pikiran Luffy jadi tidak focus, seolah-olah ada listrik yang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

'Perutku semakin sakit. Lebih banyak kupu-kupu di perutku,' Luffy memegang perutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih bebas.

Begitu pula dengan Nami yang ia 'seret' ke ruang 4. Nami yang tangannya masih digenggam oleh Luffy, masih memikirkan kejadian barusan.

'Dadaku semakin nyeri,' pikir Nami sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas.

Di ruang 4 terlihatlah sesosok tengkorak yang-tanpa-author-jelaskan-lebih-detail-lagi bernama Brook.

"Nona cantik, apakah aku boleh tahu apa warna celana dalammu hari ini?" tanya Brook dengan gaya gentlemennya sambil mengangkat topi hitam panjangnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang tengah memegang secangkir teh panas.

"Pink," jawab Nami datar dengan tampang bengong sambil terus memegang tangan Luffy. Brook langsung pingsan dengan banjir darah dari hidungnya setelah mendengar jawaban Nami. Brook tidak menyangka Nami akan menjawab pertanyaannya, sebab dari tadi setiap ada gadis yang masuk ke ruangannya, para gadis ini langsung lari terbirit-birit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Brook. Eh, kecuali Robin yang hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Chooper yang mengalami serangan jantung.

"Hah…Brook? Kau tidak apa-apa. Bangunlah!" Luffy tiba-tiba sadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Brook jatuh.

"Kau kenal dia Luffy?" tanya Nami yang juga baru sadar dari lamunannya saat Luffy melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kalau aku telat bayar kosan dan diusir sama bu kos, biasanya aku tidur di kampus dan Brook lah yang biasa menemaniku," ujar Luffy sambil berusaha menyadarkan Brook.

'Ara, Luffy berteman dengan hantu?' pikir Nami sweatdrop.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia Lufyy. Kita teruskan perjalanan kita. Aku mau cepat-cepat keluar dari Obake ini!"

"Biarkan aku membawa Brook juga," pinta Luffy yang hampir saja menggendong Brook. Nami langsung mengacungkan kepalan tangannya sebagai jawabannya. Luffy hanya diam menurut dan meninggalkan Brook dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Brook, bertahanlah di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Luffy sambil melakukan farewell perpisahan. Palang Merah pun semakin tak sabar mengantri di luar stand Obake.

'Ugh…prioritas kita kan menyelamatkan nyawa. Tapi kok kita gak diijinkan masuk?' batin salah seorang personil Palang Merah sambil memperhatikan antrian di depannya yang masih panjang.

Sementara itu di dalam stand Obake, Luffy dan Nami langsung meneruskan perjalanannya di ruang terakhir, sekaligus pintu keluar Obake. Ini adalah ruang terakhir yang membuat banyak pengunjung KO dan berakhir dengan mulut berbusa, pingsan, ngompol atau wajah membiru karena ketakutan setengah mati.

Saat Luffy dan Nami sampai di ruang terakhir, ternyata mereka dikejutkan dengan…

'POSTER SUSTER KERAMAS UKURAN JUMBO'

Nami hanya terheran-heran melihat poster yang menghebongkan para pengunjung Obake ini. Luffy hanya mengelus-elus dagunya, berusaha berpikir dengan otak Intel Atomnya. Tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa menangkap kengerian apapun dari poster ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, perempuan di poster ini bergerak, berbalik menghadap ke arah Luffy dan Nami dengan wajah nyengir kuda.

"Woa….Mengerikan!" teriak Nami sambil terus merangsek ke tubuh Luffy.

"Woa….Sugeee!" Luffy malah mengagumi poster gaib itu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mulut ternganga penuh air liur.

"Nami, ayo kita bawa poster ini!" teriak Luffy sambil mencoba melepaskan poster Suster Keramas.

'DUAK!'

"Baka! Aku ketakutan setengah mati begini, kau malah mau membawanya sebagai souvenir!"

"Atatata," Luffy memegang kepalanya sambil menatap Nami yang berubah menjadi monster.

"Huh, aku keluar sendiri saja!" kata Nami ketus meninggalkan Luffy sendiri yang sedang meratapi benjolan di kepalanya.

"Oei, Nami. Tunggu!" Luffy pun menyusul Nami keluar, meninggalkan poster Suster Keramas yang agak miring karena tadi hampir saja ia lepaskan.


End file.
